Golems
Game Golems are represented on the game board with pre-painted figures. The individual Golems you play are part of your army, and are called ally or allied Golems (as are Golems fielded by other players who are on your team). Individual Golems your opponents play are called enemy Golems, and are part of an enemy army. There may be more than one enemy army. All Golems have a basic set of game data. This information can be found both on the Golem card and in the Golem Arcana app. Golem Data Name: Each Golem has a name, such as the Devil Djinn or the Fen Lord. You may play multiple Golems with the same name in your army. Your opponents may also use the same Golems as you in their enemy armies. Arcana: An Arcanum is a specific magical methodology for crafting Golems. There are currently only four Arcana known of in the realm of Eretsu. Certain factions may only use specific Arcana in their armies (see Army Creation). The four Arcana are: Durani ''' The Durani Arcanum teaches how to craft Golems from the mana captured and amplified in the precious stones and metals of the earth. '''Gudanna The Gudanna Arcanum was only recently rediscovered. It teaches how to craft Golems from the soil of Eretsu mixed with the blood of the crafting Sorcerer.' ' Urugal The Urugal Arcanum uses the mana latent in the bones of creatures that once lived. Its Golems are built of the bones of the giant beasts of Eretsu, the Knights’ ancestors, and even their victims. Zikia The Zikia Arcanum draws upon the mana of living things to achieve the magically enhanced and accelerated growth of Golems from living wood. Size: There are four classes of Golems: Warsprite,' Ogre', Titan, and Colossus. The differences between them are indicated by their stats, Army Point Values, and the size of their bases. Health Points (HP): The printed Health value is both the Golem’s initial Health value and the maximum Health the Golem may have. The Golem’s current Health value represents how much Health the Golem has remaining until it is destroyed and removed from the game. Armor: The Armor of the Target of an attack reduces the base Damage an attack will do, thus reducing the amount of Health the Target loses from the attack. Armor may be increased and decreased by certain special effects (see Attacks). Dodge: Dodge reduces the chance an attack will hit. It may be increased and decreased by certain special effects (see Attacks). Checking the detailed information on a Golem or attack (by pressing both the confirm and page buttons together) will show all modifications being applied. Movement: Each move action costs AP. Once initiated, a move action is governed by the number of Movement Points of the movement ability. For example: if a Golem’s Walk is rated at 1AP/3MP, it would cost 1 Action Point to use and allow 3 Movement Points worth of movement. Each Region costs 1 or 2 MP to enter depending upon the mode of movement and the obstructions within it. Some Golems may have more than one type of movement ability available (for instance Fly and Walk ), or two of the same type of movement at the same or different AP costs or MP available (for instance Walk and Walk). Golems move in one of two patterns: either orthogonally or omnidirectionally (called Nimble). Orthogonal Movement Orthogonally moving Golems move in straight lines and CANNOT move diagonally from Region to Region, similar to a Rook in Chess. Nimble Movement Nimble Golems CAN move both straight and diagonally from Region to Region, in any direction, similar to a Queen in Chess. Golem Attack Abilities Golems can have one passive ability and up to four attack abilities. Passive Ability: Some Golems have a passive ability. These abilities are always in effect, and the app will adjust all affected values accordingly. Players don’t have to remember to activate these powers. Attack Abilities: Attacks are the primary means to deal damage to enemy Golems. Each attack ability has its own statistics, and many include status effects which alter the values of specific statistics on friendly or enemy Golems or Knights. Ability Name: '''Each passive ability or attack has its own name and description. '''Attack Type: There are two types of attacks in Golem Arcana: Melee'''and '''Ranged . Melee Attacks can only be made against Golems in the SAME Region that the attacking Golem is in. Melee attacks are not subject to the effects of cover bonuses for the Region they take place in. Status effects which affect attack Range DO NOT modify the 0 range of Melee Attacks. Ranged Attacks can only be made against Golems OUTSIDE the attacker’s Region and within the maximum Range of the attack. The Range of the attack is indicated by the number next to the lightning bolt symbol. When determining whether a Target is within Range and line of sight of an attack, the attack is considered to be from the center of the attacker’s Region to the center of the Target’s Region, not including the attacker’s Region in the total Range count. Activation Costs: Every activated ability has an activation cost. The most common cost of an action is Action Points, but actions can cost Mana or even a Golem’s Health (HP). Most activation costs are subject to Cooldown, with the exceptions of Ancient One abilities and Relics (see Cooldown). Accuracy: The base of an attack’s To-Hit number is the Accuracy rating of the attack, which is expressed as a percentage chance of success. For an attack to hit, the attacking player must roll equal to or lower than the attack’s net To-Hit value, which is the sum of the attack’s Accuracy, the Target Golem’s Dodge rating, terrain cover values, and other applicable modifiers (see'' Combat''). Damage: This represents the base amount of Health a given attack will take from the Target Golem if it hits. An attack’s Damage can be reduced by things like the Target Golem’s Armor, and increased by things like rolling doubles (see Combat). Area-of-Effect (AOE) Attacks: Most attacks in Golem Arcana affect only the targeted Golem, but AOE attacks simultaneously target all Golems in the targeted Region. Depending upon the attack type, applicable Targets can be: all Golems, all enemy Golems, or all allied Golems. In the case of an AOE, a different To-Hit number will be calculated for each Target in the Region. A single dice roll for the attack is compared against each To-Hit value to determine which Targets were hit and which were missed. Special Effects: In addition to an attack’s Damage, many attacks temporarily affect other statistics of the Target Golem, or even affect the Knight commanding it. An attack’s special effects are sometimes more important than the attack’s Damage, as they can be combined with other attacks for devastating impact.